Groovy Takari's honeymoon
by SlickShoesQueen15
Summary: This is Tk and Kari on their honeymoon is Paris. The lyrics are the English verison of "Groovy" from Cardcaptor Sakura, me and my wirting buddy try to make sure that Tk and Kari have the best honeymoon ever. Please Read and reveiw please oh please THINK O


Groovy   
With the world alright as Tk jumped out of his roofless red Porsche waiting for Kari .  
"Come on Kari we ain't got all night let's hit the town "  
"I'm coming "Kari said walking out of her house with a china purple dress on   
"Looking great Kari "Tk commented .  
"Not to bad yourself Tk"She replied looking at Tk in a green tux .  
  
Let's go out on the town. It's just gloomy being by yourself.  
You get caught in an endless loop of depression  
which troubles you ah all the more.   
  
  
Tk and Kari were in sweet Paris . But of course 2 people followed them . That's right everyone  
Matchmaker and Digi-girl .   
"Matchmaker should we really be here it's there honeymoon maybe we shouldn't be here "Digi-girl suggested   
"Digi-girl this was your idea remember ?"Matchmaker reminded .   
"Oh yeah ^_^ Now I remember ,yeah "  
  
Let's fly outside. There's no need to worry.  
The earth has been spinning since long, long ago.  
And I'm sure the moon will keep spinning too  
  
Tk and Kari went to the Ifla Tower first ( however you spell it ) following Matchmaker and Digi-girl .   
"Man I didn't think Paris was so big "Kari said leaning over the balcony.  
"It's gets better Kari , when I was here in the all around the world tour it was just as beautiful , not to mention the food is good " he joked .   
"Well what are we waiting for then Tk let's go eat if the food is good here"She smiled back at him .   
  
"Ah-what-say what ? "Digi-girl said looking over the balcony to get a better look at Tk and Kari .   
"Aw they look so cute together , don't you think Digi-girl "Matchmaker said romantically .  
"Yeah Yeah Yeah , when can we get something to eat I'm hungry "  
"But we ate before we left Digi-girl "  
"And your point is?"  
"No point ". Matchmaker turned around thinking where they should go next , but she kinda tipped Digi-girl who was still leaning over the balcony .   
"Ah ! "  
"Digi-girl "Matchmaker grabbed Digi-girl's arm and pulled her back over.   
"We got to be more careful"Matchmaker and Digi-girl said together .   
  
Brand-New Love Song Halle, hallelujah!  
Everyone, let's just go wild and love each other   
Simple routine, routine feelings   
There will always be something  
you have to protect.   
  
  
"You were right Tk the food is good here "Kari said taking a bite out of her salad .   
"When was the last time I was wrong Kari ?"Tk asked smiling .   
"I can't really recall , but I know u were wrong once in your life "Kari said taking another bit out of her salad . Paris was the prefect place for a honeymoon . The lights , the attraction and the fancy hotel , what would be more better for the two .  
  
"How do we order off this thing , I can't read this dumb French "Digi-girl complained .   
"That's weird you're the one who took French class "Matchmaker replied looking up from her menu .  
"Well I dumped it for Spanish in the 7th grade "Digi-girl replied back .   
"Whatever , we have better things to do then eat like making sure Tk and Kari have to prefect honey moon "Matchmaker said looking up to the sky .   
"True but just because they have a good honeymoon doesn't mean I'm gonna be full ".   
"Yeah whatever just let's keep an eye on them two ".   
  
Looking out over the city... Telephones and PCs are the gateway to the future  
Let's search out under cover.  
This world is a treasure island.  
Let's take off together, let's do something fun.  
  
"I wish Digi-girl and Matchmaker could see this , they would love this French ballet "Kari said .   
Tk and Kari decided to see the last night of the French Ballet ( Swan lake )   
"I'm sure Matchmaker and Digi-girl would like it a lot too "Tk replied .   
Tk wrapped one arm around Kari and kissed her on the cheek while they watched the ballet .   
"You think those two would have wanted to come along with us ?"asked Kari .  
"Either of them know much French and after we had Digi-girl trip while trying to catch the bouquet and landed on Matchmaker I don't think either of them wanted to "Tk replied to Kari's question .   
  
The nights have been ending and the sun has been rising ever since long, long ago  
The sun will definitely shine down.   
  
"This is the most boring thing I have ever seen in my life "Digi-girl said slouching in her chair   
"No kidding there Digi "Matchmaker agreed starting to slouch in her chair .   
"Ya think the ballet be this boring "Matchmaker added to her last comment .   
"I wanna go back to the hotel and sleep and do other Digi-girl things , ya know "  
"I know u do but u wanted us to keep a watch on them and that's what were gonna do ".   
  
Groovy Love Song Halle, hallelujah!  
Let's forget the bad things and just love each other.  
Sympathetic status quo, firm friendship   
There will always be times  
when you will have to move.   
  
"I known Digi-girl and Matchmaker would have loved to come dancing "Kari said as she and Tk entered the dance room .   
"Probably but most likely but they just might not know how to Tk said .   
"We I guess so , but they still might have wanted to come and make fools of themselves"Kari suggested as they began to dance .   
"I think they do that enough in other fanfictions Kari"Tk Said with a hugger smile then before .   
  
  
Dancing in the street  
Grooving to the light through the night   
  
  
"Their amazing , it's 4:00am and they still have the strength to dance , and I'm so tired I can't even remember who Yolei married "Digi-girl said sleeply .   
"She married Ken , they have three kids and it's almost over , we can go back to the hotel soon "Matchmaker said looking upon the sleeping Digi-girl .  
"Groovy "Digi-girl replied giving a thumb up .   
  
Brand-New Love Song Halle, hallelujah!  
Everyone, let's just go wild and love each other  
Groovy Love Song Halle, hallelujah!  
Let's forget the bad things and just love each other.  
Brand-New Love Song Halle, hallelujah!  
Let's dance for tomorrow  
Groovy Love Song Halle, hallelujah!  
There will always be times  
when you will have to move.   
  
  
"Man Kari I don't know about u but I'm tired , how about u ?"Asked Tk in the car .   
"I'm tired to I guess it's about time we headed back to the hotel "Kari said giving Tk and big huge .   
"This was a great night , I can't wait til tomorrow night , but sadly we'll be going home in 2 days  
Tk said .   
"Well we can tell Digi-girl and Matchmaker all about it when we get home "Kari said .   
"I'm sure they want to hear about all we did "  
  
"Can we go back to the hotel now ?"asked Digi-girl   
"Yes now we can , we had a long night and we deserve sleep right now "Matchmaker said driving the car .   
  
Let's be kind to each other  
Let's be accepting...   
Let's be kind to each other  
Let's be accepting...  
Let's be kind to each other  
  
  
  
..please review....I sad a sad gurl when no one review me story... 


End file.
